WonderLand
by sazza1
Summary: When Vitanis Wolf Friend Angelus, who has strange powers, Takers her too His ow personal wonderland, she realises what kind of relationship the two have! Songfic, and first fanfic! please no hate


**First fanfic, and first songfic :D if you would like to know more about angelus, please tell me in the comments, or look me up on deviant art ((sazza1)) anyways I don't own anyone but Angelus! Everything else belongs to Disney and Jason munday and Alex Carpenter.**

_**Vitanis POV:**_

I sat down next to my good friend Angelus. He was a well-built grey wolf pup, with Blue markings and hazel eyes that could hypnotise any girl. That trait was funny, as for some reason the pup had powers like nothing I had seen before. We were laughing and joking together and by the time I looked up it was nearing sunset.

_Tik Tok, Tik Tok where's the time gone too?_

I became distracted as he began inching closer to me, a look of seriousness plastered over his faces. 'Was he trying what I think he was trying?' I thought, just staring into the mystery that was his greenish brown orbs. His paw somehow fell on top of mine, and as he did so I felt a powerful wind. I closed my ears to avoid getting Dust in them, but when the wind stopped I opened them to see that angelus was gone. I looked around for him and noticed a White rabbit, who bowed his head to me before racing off. I watched it curiously and I could have sworn I heard it mutter that it was late.

_Run off on the coat tail on a rabbit who, said he was running late instead._

I tilted my head and looked around again, this time taking in my surroundings. I was sitting in a forest with beautiful oak trees and fresh green glass. There were birds and other creatures going about on their daily business, and as I looked to the ground I realised I was sitting in a large patch of gorgeous flowers of every colour. I felt a warm breath near my Ear and as I looked up I saw angelus, for some reason sporting a Top hat and bow tie. He smiled warmly and whispered softly into my ear words that were so sweet and thoughtful that I don't think I would ever forget them.

_The flowers all employ you, 'my life was black and white before you' _

He vanished again and as I looked back down at my paws, I noticed all the flowers had been replaced by Beautiful Red roses.

_Just like all the things you said, you've painted all my roses red._

"Let's run away, take my hand" came angeluses voice. I turned around and saw him beckoning to a rabbit hole. 'That must be where the rabbit had come from' I thought, but I smiled and followed him, giggling as we ran through the grass gleefully.

'_Let's run away take my hand'_

He stopped at the rabbit hole and beckoned for me to look into it. When I did I saw a glimpse of a Forrest that was even more beautiful than the one before! I looked up and he uttered some words as he outstretched his paw, gesturing for me to grab it. I did.

'_It's you and I and wonderland!'_

He spoke some words that I felt myself blushing at., but he then asked me something that was hard to agree too and also hard to say no too.

'_I spent my days and night just dreaming about what we could be! So throw it all away! Come down, the rabbit hole with me!_

I gulped but as he jumped in I felt myself being dragged in also. As we were falling air and I felt myself finding it hard to adjust to the fact I felt like I was floating, but after a while we were both laughing and giggling in unison. As we hit the floor he nudged me and we began chasing the white rabbit that had appeared. He brought us through beautiful terrain but he stopped in a small clearing, beckoning at angelus to come forward. I didn't hear much of what they were saying, but after a while they both looked at me and I heard angelus talking to the rabbit loud and clear.

'_I'm late for an important date and there's no use in twisted fate and it would be nice if things made sense for a change! curiouser and curiouser, call me crazy but I wanna kiss her, and where all mad here'_

He began walking towards me, a warm smile plastered on his features. I walked towards him and as I did, somehow a crown of flowers appeared on my head. We stopped just inches away from each other and he whispered into my ear again.

'_I've spent my days and nights just dreaming about what we could be, so come down, the rabbit hole with me'_

And as he leaned into me, I Woke up in the land splitting the outlands from the pride lands. I had apparently fallen asleep next to him, and I sighed as I realised everything was as it should be, and nothing was out of his place.

Except a rabbit whole that I'd never seen before.

**So what do you think? I heard this song and I just fell in love with it, so hopefully you like this story ^.^ like I said, it's my first fan fiction so please no hate. Like I said I Don't own anything except angelus. Bye **


End file.
